Vampire Diaries Vampire Killer
by LuigiSentencia
Summary: Es la historia de dos hermanos vampiros enamorados de la misma chica uno bueno y tranquilo el otro malvado y nervioso.
1. Despertar

VAMPIRE DIARIES: VAMPIRE KILLER

PRÓLOGO

Elena Gilbert era un adolescente normal de 17 años, ojos negros, pelo largo y del mismo color que sus ojos, siempre vestía de forma casual, era delgada pero no en exceso, ella era bastante guapa, tenia sus amigos de siempre Matt, Boonie y Caroline y como siempre Boonie, una compañera infatigable, y mejor amiga de nuestra protagonista. Ella era de ojos marrones,de piel oscura un poco más alta que Elena y también se le daban mucho mejor los chicos que a él, le costaba poco relacionarse con la gente, no es que nuestro tímida amiga no fuera simpática y amable, que lo era, pero tenia que conocer a las personas mucho más en cambio Boonie no le costaba hablar con cualquier persona fuera conocida o no.

Luego estaba el chico más popular de todo el instituto Tyler Loockwood también de 17 años de edad, moreno, ojos marrones, de complexión fuerte, alguien atractivo precioso casi de estatura normal, era el amor de nuestro amiga no solo de él, también de todo el instituto de la pequeña localidad de Mystic Falls (Virginia), lamentablemente era un chico muy creído que rechazó a Elena hace 4 años de muy malas maneras, y desde ese momento ella cambió, se hizo mucho más cerrada, y menos sociable también le entró un gran miedo a relacionarse con las chicos.

Elena vivía con su tía y sus abuelos y su hermano Jeremy desde que sus padres murieron en un accidente, solo podía recordarlos por fotografias nunca los conoció.Comenzaba un nuevo curso después de las vacaciones de verano y algo que cambiaria la vida de Elena y de todos los que le rodean para siempre.

VAMPIRE DIARIES: VAMPIRE KILLER

DESPERTAR (CAPITULO 1)

-Todos se sentaron en sus pupitres, y estaban listos para comenzar cuando, la profesora Clarice abrió la puerta y sus palabras dejaron a todo el mundo atónito, un nuevo alumno Stefan entraba a su nueva clase, todas las alumnas abrieron sus bocas, sus ojos se desorbitaban, un chico muy atractivo de pelo oscuro y ojos penetrantes, piel blanca que era como una luz que destellaba, enseguida fue andando por el pasillo y las chicas se peleban para que se sentara al lado de ellas, pero delante de Elena hábia un sitio y allí se sentó.

-Llegó la hora de irse a casa todas cuchicheaban sobre el nuevo alumno de 3-C, a los chicos no les gustaba mucho eso pero no podian hacer nada y por supuesto Boonie estaba dispuesto a conocerlo, Elena no quería estaba demasiado avergonzada, pero su compañera le arrastraba, la más suelta de las dos comenzó la conversación.

Boonie: ¿Hola que tal?

Stefan: Bien gracias ¿tu eres?

Boonie: Hola yo soy Boonie y esta de aquí es Elena

El sonrió cuando vió a Elena que estaba roja como un tomate quizás por la venguenza y el contestó muy cortesmente.

Stefan: Encantado de conoceros, como ya sabreis mi nombre es Stefan

Boonie: Pues Stefan, nosotras te enseñaremos el instituto

Stefan: Muchas gracias, me sentía algo extraño al ser el primer dia

-Y como dijeron ellas les mostraron el instituto, pero como ya comenzaban a estar cansados de dar tantas vueltas, entraron a la cafetería y mientras ella se tomaban algo el les contaba que habia alquilado una vieja mansion que habia a las afueras del pueblo, poco a poco Elena se fue soltando y se unió a la conversación, comenzaron hablara de lo que esperaba al nuevo alumno con los profesores, de repente la television que estaba en volumen alto corto su programación dando la noticia que habian aparecido muertos tres jovenes de edades 23, 22 y 18 años, los tres eran compañeros de piso.

-Los tres se quedaron muy serios, y la conversación distendida que habían llevado hasta ahora cambió a otra mucho más reflexiva.

Boonie: ¡Vaya cuanta muerte en dos dias!

Elena: Ayer fue uno y hoy tres no se que le pasa a este pueblo

Stefan: ...

-El chico se quedó callado, para cortar un poco ese ambiente Boonie volvió hablar:

Boonie: ¡Oye Stefan! ¿te vienes conmigo, con Elena y otra amiga al cine?

Stefan: Agradezco el ofrecimiento pero hoy ha sido un dia duro y me gustaria descansar.

Bonnie: Entiendo pues si quieres quedar mañana nos lo dices

Stefan: Debo de irme, encantado (Miró a Elena y la sonrió mientras se marchaba)

Boonie: ¡Vamos a por Caroline! que ya sabes que no le gusta que seamos inpuntuales, por cierto podrias haber hablado un poco más con el ¿no crees?

Elena: Bueno ya sabes...

Boonie: Parece que este chico te gusta de verdad ¿no?

-A las 19:20 llegaron a casa de Caroline una chica con una bonita figura, pelo rubio y dorado y medio largo, ojos verdes que estaba enfadada.

Caroline: ¡Siempre haceis lo mismo!, sois unas impuntuales como no queden entradas os mato.

Boonie: Es que nos hemos liado hablar con el alumno nuevo

Caroline: ¿Stefan Salvatore?

Elena: ¿Como lo sabes?

Caroline: No se hablaba de otra cosa en el instituto, además dicen que dijo su apellido cuando se presentó.

Elena: ¡Vaya no nos dimos cuenta!

Boonie: ¡Es verdad! ¿Salvatore?, es un apellido italiano, ya decia que encontraba que su manera de hablar no era de por aquí.

- Llegaron al cine, compraron palomitas y varios refrescos de tamaño mediano y entraron en la sala mas pequeña de los multicines del pueblo. A las 23:00 de la noche salieron del cine hablando de la película y lo mucho que les habia gustado mucho se cruzaron con Tyler con sus amigos y amigas que estaban algo borrachos, el paso por su lado sin saludarle y se adelantaron.

-Ellas seguían hablando, apenas se daban cuenta que estaban pasando por un lugar poco iluminado, cuando alguien gritó era la voz de una chica, las chicas comenzaron a correr y vieron que había unos personajes delante de ellas, y unos cuerpos en el suelo, uno de esos personajes tenía a una joven a la que abrazaba, las tres se quedaron boquiabiertas, Boonie les susurró a Caroline y a Elena que se debían marchar de allí, pero Elena estaba paralizada, esos terribles personajes salieron de las sombras y se pudo ver con claridad, unos ojos de color amarillo, unos dientes enormes, uno de ellos corrió velozmente y se puso detrás cortándole el paso, su presencia era horrible eran unos monstruos, sus uñas eran largas como un gato, y el que estaba frente a ellas intento atacarlos con sus uñas pero la adolescente giró su cuello con una rapidez increíble.

Incluso el monstruoso enemigo se quedo sorprendido, volvió a intentarlo y esquivó nuevamente el ataque, ese esperpento enrabietado le atacó sin piedad, enseguida se escucharon unos alaridos los otros compañeros del deforme habían caído y yacían en el suelo, Elena vió otra sombra que se acercaba y cayo desmayada al suelo donde estaban Caroline y Boonie en el suelo.

La sombra mostró a Stefan, no se daba cuenta que en un edificio cercano alguien le estaba observando con la luz de la luna se podía ver el rostro de un joven pelo oscuro, ojos azules, estatura normal y de complexion delgada, con el rostro tan blanco como Stefan.

¿?: ¡Te he encontrado hermanito!

- Elena se despertó, exaltada y se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación, fue a la habitacion de Jeremy pero este dormiía placidamente al igual que sus abuelos. Se cambió rapidamente y salió de casa sin hacer ruido en direccion a casa de de Caroline, llamó a su casa y salió ella con un pijama de soles sonriendo, y tenia los ojos entrecerrados se notaba que aun estaba medio dormida.

Caroline: ¿Que ocurre Elena?

Elena: ¿Pasó algo anoche?

Caroline: ¿Anoche? pues fuimos al cine vimos la pelicula que tu querias ver y nos vinimos a casa. ¿Te pasa algo?, pasa si quieres mi madre no esta.

Elena: No nada es que se me habia olvidado

Caroline: ¿Y para eso vienes a casa a las siete de la mañana?, ¿cuando aun no ha salido el sol?

Elena: Si... perdona

Caroline: Bueno no pasa nada

- Lo que Caroline le dijo la tranquilizó y decidió no ir preguntarselo tambien a Boonie pensó que era una pesadilla y que habia sido todo producto de su imaginacion y si molestaba a otra persona la tomarian como loca, asi que entró como se habia ido y se acostó.

- La mañana transcurría como cualquier otro sabado todos desayunando y Jeremy bebiendo la leche del paquete sin vaso, cosa que enfadaba mucho a Elena, el abuelo Lucas Gilbert conectó el televisor cuando nuevamente en las noticias nombraron a cuatro muertos, y esta vez eran de su instituto, aparecieron las fotos de los asesinados, y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y a sudar, eran los mismos chicos que aparecieron en su supuesto sueño, o era una vidente o lo que ella vio era verdad. Intentó tranquilizarse pero era muy difícil.

Jeremy: ¿Te pasa algo Elena?

Elena: No nada, no me acordaba que habia quedado con Boonie, tengo que marcharme

Lucas: ¿No comes nada?

Elena: No abuelo tengo que irme luego nos vemos.

- Cuando abrió la puerta vió a su tina Jenna totalmente borracha sujetada por un chico de pelo oscuro, y ojos azules, muy atractivo.

Chico: Hola traia a Jenna a casa, ha bebido mucho y me ha dicho donde vivía

Jenna: No toy borrasha

Elena: Gracias por traerla a casa

El chico la miraba fijamente con sus ojos azules y estaba en otro lado.

Elena: ¿Y tu eres? ¿y tu eres?

Chico: ¡Perdon¡ Me llamó Damon, ¿tu eres Elena no?, tu tía me ha hablado mucho de tí

Elena: Si asi es

Damon: Soy nuevo en el pueblo hace poco que he (Le cogió la mano y se la besó)

Elena: Lo mismo digo

Damon: Sera mejor que subas a tu tia, sin que lo vea tu abuelo me han dicho que es algo chapado a la antigua

Elena: Muchas gracias, Damon por traerla.

Damon: Debo marcharme

Elena: Adios

Damon: Nos volveremos a ver (Mientras sonreía)

- Elena cerró la puerta lentamente y llamó a Jeremy sin hacer mucho ruido para que su abuelo no se diera cuenta, y los dos la subían a su habitacion.

CERCA DE ALLÍ:

- Damon caminaba paso a paso mientras pasaba por un parque, y sonreía.

Damon: ¡Sal se que estas ahi¡ no esta bien espiar ( Y a una velocidad increible apareció Stefan)

Stefan: ¿Porque has venido Damon?

Damon: ¿Esa es manera de recibir a tu hermano mayor?

Stefan: ¿A que has venido?

Damon: Solo estoy de paso. Por cierto se parece mucho a ella

Stefan: ¿De que hablas?

Damon: Sabes perfectamente de lo que te hablo, Elena es identica a ella

Stefan: ¿Que pretendes?

Damon: Lo mismo de siempre

Stefan: ¿Asi que eso de los muertos y los siervos es cosa tuya?

Damon: Intentar hacer tu vida un infierno, como tu lo hiciste de la mía. Por cierto con Elena no se si matarla o robartela

Stefan: ¡No le hagas nada!

Damon: ¿Y que vas hacerme?, no creo que hayas bebido mucha sangre

Stefan: ...

Damon: ¿Aun sigues bebiendo sangre de animales? ¡eres patetico hermanito!

Stefan: ¡No quiero hacer daño a nadie más!

Damon: ¡Es verdad!, ¡San Stefan!, solo me la jodiste a mí.

Stefan: Damon...

Damon: Bueno me voy, ¿estas en la casa fuera del pueblo no?

Stefan: ¿Como lo sabes?

Damon: Pues luego nos veremos allí, que mejor manera de vivir que con mi hermano

Stefan: ¿Te quieres instalar donde yo vivo?

Damon: Si es una mansion grande y tiene varias habitaciones. Luego nos vemos (Levantó su mano se despidió y desapareció)

EN ESE MISMO MOMENTO:

- Elena fue a casa de Tyler y este se extrañó de verle.

Tyler: ¡Vaya eres tu!, ¿que quieres?

Elena: ¿Ayer paso algo?

Tyler: ¿De que hablas?

Elena: Ayer te ví con unos chicos

Tyler: ¿Que dices?, yo ayer no salí,

Elena: ...

Tyler: Vete a casa Elena y deja de molestarme

- Le cerró la puerta y ella se quedó muy contrariada, estaba sudando y pensándose si estaba loco, fue deambulando por las calles del pueblo, una pequeña niebla apareció en el pueblo cerca del parque, ella se sentó y vió aparecer tres personas que enseguida las luces del parque comenzaron a parpadear;,delante enseguida esas personas cambiaron sus ojos se volvieron amarillos, las uñas crecieron, y los tres le intentaron atacar pero ella muy agilmente esquivó los ataques, y consiguió escapar corriendo, cuando se dió cuenta que estaba en un callejon sin salida, una voz habló:

Damon: ¡Vaya no esperaba que fueras tan rapida!, pero es que ellos son algo inútiles.

Elena: Eres el chico de esta mañana Damon, ¿que son esas cosas que me persiguen?

Damon: Son vampiros al igual que yo, bueno igual no son más estúpidos, se les llama siervos, seres con poca masa intelectual pero con un gran apetito por la sangre.

Elena: ¿Que?

Damon: Hay algo diferente en tí Elena, has conseguido esquivarlos como si nada y hoy nuevamente lo has hecho.

Elena: ...

Damon: ¿Te preguntabas como habias acabado en tu cuarto no?, fue mi hermano quien lo hizo, el fue quien te salvó y borro los recuerdos de la noche pasada, pero ya veo que contigo no ha funcionado.

Elena: ¿Hermano?

- Entonces alguien cortó la conversacion.

Stefan: Ya esta bien Damon

Damon: ¡Mira que tenemos aquí!, hablando del rey de Roma

Elena: ¿Es tu hermano?

Stefan: Apartate de ella

Damon: ¡Vamos intentalo!

- Stefan se lanzó enfurecido y tiró al suelo a Damon.

Stefan: ¡Elena vete a casa!, ¡corre! (Elena se fue corriendo)

Damon: Ja, ja. ¡Pobre estupido!

- Damon le dió un empujon y salió disparado contra un arbol.

Damon: Hay demasiada diferencia entre tu y yo

Stefan: ¡Maldito seas!

Damon: La verdad es que casi no puedo creer que seas el mismo Stefan que conocí

Stefan: Eso ya pasó

Damon: ¿Por eso has venido a Mystic Falls?, ¿pensabas esconderte? ¿pasar por un humano normal y corriente?

Stefan: Si

Damon: Y justamente elijes venir al pueblo que atacamos hace mucho tiempo que era conocido como Fell's Church y ahora como Mystic Falls ¡eres realmente increible!.

Stefan: Tenia que venir aquí a expiar mis pecados

Damon: Aun no me has dicho porque te escondes, ¿por los cazadores?

Stefan: ...

Damon: ¿O quizas por ellos?

Stefan: Damon vete de aquí

Damon: Tranquilo hermanito, olvidate de los Nosferatu, el peor de tus males soy yo. Cada día habra una victima, hasta que hagas lo que tienes que hacer.

Stefan: No voy a volver a beber sangre humana

Damon: Entonces preparate para una nueva carniceria en el pueblo y si eso no es suficiente convertire a Elena

Stefan: ¡Ni te acerques a ella!

- Damon levantó su brazo y cogió del cuello a su hermano levantadolo varios metros.

Damon: Haré lo que me plazca, cuando me plazca. ¿Esta claro?

Stefan: Damon

Damon: Y ahora me apetece ir a tomar un trago ( Lo suelta de repente y cae contra el suelo)

Stefan: ...

Damon: Por cierto esa Elena no es una humana normal y corriente, ¿te habras dado cuenta no?

Stefan: Lo se.

Damon: Aunque un poco delgada para mi gusto, ¿Katherine estaba algo mejor no crees?.

- Damon desapareció a gran velocidad, mientras Elena estaba sentada fuera del porche de la casa de sus abuelos, escribiendo en su diarió, cuando notó una brisa de aire y apareció Stefan.

Stefan: Hola

Elena: ¡Me has asustado!

Stefan: Lo siento

Elena: ¿Como sabias que vivía aquí?, ¿es verdad lo que ha dicho Damon soys hermanos? ¿sois vampiros?

Stefan: Si soy un vampiro y Damon es mi hermano, se que esta es tu casa porque he estado tiempo observandote

Elena: ¿Me has vigilado?

Stefan: Al principio si, vine a este pueblo para pasar como una persona normal, y cuando te ví eras identica a una persona que quise hace muchisimo tiempo se llama Katherine al principio te espiaba por eso, pero despues vi tu eras diferente y especial y queria conocerte, por eso me apunté al instituto.

Elena: ¿Bebes sangre?

Stefan: Si, pero no humana, solo de animales y muy poco. Tenía que contartelo, ahora si no quieres saber de mí, no volveras a verme.

Elena: Tu eres diferente a Damon

Stefan: No le culpes, todo lo que hace es culpa mia

- Enseguida se abrió la puerta y apareció Jeremy.

Jeremy: Dice la abuela que entres que vas a coger frio

Elena: ¡Si ya entro!

Jeremy: ¡Vaya tu eres el nuevo alumno! ¿Stefan?

Stefan: Si.

Jeremy: Encantado de conocerte

Stefan: Lo mismo digo

Elena: Debo entrar.

Stefan: De acuerdo si quieres venir a verme estoy en la vieja mansion que hay fuera del pueblo

Elena: Adios

Stefan: Adios

- Jeremy y Elena se metieron dentro de casa, mientras Stefan se marchó lentamente, y llegó a su casa, cuando entró estaban todas las luces encendidas y Damon estaba sentado en el sofa con una copa de Whisky y besandose con una joven de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, delgada y bonita figura.

Damon: ¡Mira quien llega a casa!

Stefan: Asi que era verdad que vendrias a vivir aquí

Damon: Stefan hermanito te presento a Vicky (Mientras sonreía)

Vicky: ¿Es tu hermano?

Damon: Si mi hermano pequeño.

Vicky: ¿No os pareceis?

Damon: Yo heredé la belleza de los Salvatore

Vicky: Perdona Damon ¿y el baño?

Stefan: Arriba a la derecha

Vicky: Gracias, vuelvo en un momento ( Besó a Damon)

Damon: ¡Vale!

- Vicky subió las escaleras, mientras Stefan miraba muy serio a su hermano.

Stefan: ¿Que vas hacer?

Damon: Solo me estoy divirtiendo, ¿sabes que va al mismo instituto que Elena?

Stefan: ¿No pudiste encontrar a Adler?

Damon: No y veo que tu tampoco

Stefan: Deseché esa idea

Damon: !Si es verdad ahora te preocupas por los humanos¡ Yo no lo unico que le da sentido a mi existencia es mí rabia, contra tí y contra el asesino de Katherine.

- Sonó el timbre de la puerta, y Stefan la abrió apareció una exhuberante joven rubia con ojos verdes y pelo largo, de piel blanca que se lanzaba a los brazos de Stefan.

Stefan: ¡Lexi!

Lexi: ¡Hola Steff!

Stefan: ¡Me alegro de verte!

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Primer Contacto

VAMPIRE DIARIES: VAMPIRE KILLER

PRIMER CONTACTO (CAPITULO 2)

INGLATERRA:

-Un joven trabajador ojos marrones, pelo corto y liso, delgado, vestido con un traje con corbata y con una maleta y gafas, no muy alto, salía de la empresa Kiosic visiblemente enfadado porque nuevamente se había tenido que quedar hasta muy tarde. Solo pensando en acostarse, sacó sus llaves, abrió la puerta fue andando poco a poco, cuando vio que en su habitación, estaba su novia con la que vivía desde hace 4 años, y tenían planes de casarse, con su jefe el que le había dicho de quedarse hasta tarde, no podía creerlo ahí estaban los dos desnudos ante él.

Joven: ¿Por qué. Estamos apunto de casarnos

Novia: No ya no quiero hacerlo, quiero romper contigo. Ya no te quiero

Su jefe se levanto se puso la camiseta, le sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda,

Jefe: Mañana te espero en el trabajo

Joven: …

Novia: Ya he recogido todas mis cosas. Adiós Keith

-Poco después fue caminando por la calle mientras sujetaba una botella de whisky, estaba borracho, y no se daba cuenta que estaba cerca del cementerio, no paraba de maldecirlo todo, desde muy pequeño siempre se habían aprovechado de él, y odiaba ser tan insignificante, cuando vio alguien en el suelo sangrando, era un hombre que vestía totalmente de negro, de pelo oscuro, ojos verdes, de rostro pálido, alto y fuerte.

Keith: ¿Esta bien?. ¿Quiere que llame a la policía?

Extraño: … (No contestaba)

Acto seguido este le mordió el cuello, el no muerto se dio cuenta que alguien venia y después de sorber la sangre lanzó al joven cementerio, en ese instante aparecían dos nuevas personas esta vez eran un señor de una edad comprendida entre los 55 años, pelo canoso, ojos marrones, con barba, dos cortes en las mejillas, delgado, con unos pantalones grises y una camisa color blanca y un chaleco marrón y una cruz en su cuello y un joven de unos 30 años de pelo castaño, corto y de ojos verdes.

- El vampiro salió de su escondrijo y se arrojó contra ellos, pero el joven lanzó una estaca directo al corazón de su enemigo y este acto seguido murió, se convirtió en polvo.

Joven: Hemos conseguido encontrar a uno de los Nosferatu

Hombre: Sera mejor que volvamos a casa Alaric

Joven: Si padre

-Después de decir eso de marcharon, sin darse cuenta que en el cementerio había una persona que se convulsionaba de dolor, posteriormente el cuerpo se tranquilizó y abrió los ojos, se sentía cambiado, su olfato olía cosas nuevas, sus ojos podían ver incluso a metros de allí se sentía contrariado, por lo que se fue en direccion a casa, pensaba que había bebido demasiado. Fue al baño a lavarse la cara, vio su cara blanca y pálida, se asustó se intento acostar pero no podía dormir, era extraño porque siempre se dormía en el acto, a los primeros rayos del sol, sus ojos se cerraron. Y cuando cayo la noche sus ojos se abrieron, se levantó impresionado y asustado por quedarse sin trabajo ya que había dormido todo el día, salió a la calle, cuando apareció una persona encapuchada, con una navaja detrás de él.

Encapuchado: ¡Dame todo el dinero!

Keith: Si ahora mismo

- Se le callo la cartera, las sirenas de la policía empezaron a sonar, había cometido antes un atraco a una señora, nervioso le clavo el cuchillo cogió la cartera y se marcho corriendo, el joven quedo en suelo. El joven se levantó, estaba vivo la herida había desaparecido, se dio cuenta que algo estaba ocurriendo, fue una cabina y la golpeo con el brazo enseguida aparecieron cortes de cristal en su mano para poco después desaparecer, alguien se acercaba por el ruido que había hecho con la cabina. Era una señora de mediana edad, él se escondió, pero en ese instante, un olor maravilloso vino hacia el, ese olor venia de la señora, y casi por instinto salto sobre ella y le absorbió la sangre.

- Cuando ya había saciado su sangre se había dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido, tenia miedo. no sabia muy bien que sentía abrió su boca y se dio cuenta de que tenia unos enormes colmillos, miraba sus manos, corrió disparado a la biblioteca que estaba apunto de cerrar, pero le hicieron un favor al dejarlo entrar cinco minutos, con una rapidez impresionante leyó todos los libros en busca de respuestas, en uno de ellos mostraba el termino de Vampiro, todo concordaba el ataque de aquel hombre, la regeneración, el asesinato de la mujer, el dormir todo el día. Su cara hasta ese momento asustada, cambio por una sonrisa maléfica.

-Salió rápidamente de la biblioteca, y fue directo a la casa de su jefe,era un chalet en el barrio de la gente rica con todo tipo de comodidades, llegó a su casa, se dio cuenta que ahí estaban los dos en la entrada. su ex novia Eileen y su jefe Howard, mientras se besaban apasionadamente, ella era una muchacha de 24 años, morena, ojos marrones, delgada incluso demasiado delgada, con una nariz respingona, pero con una sonrisa cautivadora, llevaba un vestido de rosas, mientras el era un un hombre de unos 37 años, moreno, delgado, ojos oscuros, con bigote, con un traje gris y corbata.

-Dos perros estaban de guardianes, pero no fueron problema para el joven que acabo con ellos fácilmente, los ladridos de los perros cesaron y su dueño se dio cuenta, los dos que estaban desvistiéndose pararon. Abrieron la puerta salieron fuera y observaron que sus animales de compañía ya no estaban, Howard asustado entró en cochera y sacó una pistola, los dos entraron otra vez en casa, nada más lo hicieron vieron a los dos perros muertos en los dos sofás.

-Se comenzaron a escuchar ruidos, mientras él apuntaba con su pistola a todos sitios

Howard: ¡Sal sea quien seas!

Keith: Hola a los dos

Howard: ¡Eres tú!

Keith: Si

Eileen: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Howard: ¿Te has vuelto loco?, le has hecho eso a mis perros, ¿encima que no vienes a trabajar?

Keith: Tranquilo pronto vas acabar como tus malditos perros.

Howard: ¡No te acerques o disparo¡

Keith: ¿Te has sentido grande, al robarme a mi chica?, ¿o el tratarme como un inutil? ¡yo siempre he sido el más listo! y se me ha tratado como un maldito friki

Howard: ¡Lo digo en serio!

Keith: ¡Vamos disparame!

Eileen: ¿Que haces Keith?, ¡Howard no!

- Howard asustado disparó, pero la herida cicatrizó, con la consiguiente sorpresa de los dos, volvió a disparar hasta tres veces, pero las balas no le hacian nada, Keith dió un golpe en la cara al hombre y este fue expulsado con gran fuerza contra la pared rompiendo una lámpara, Eileen intentó escaparse, pero el joven se puso delante de ella a una velocidad fuera de lo normal, el vampiro la lanzó contra los sofás.

Keith: Ya no soy el mismo. Todo ha cambiado. Ahora nadie se va aprovechar de mí. Tengo poder y lo pienso aprovechar.

Howard: ¿Que vas hacer?

Keith: Sabes me encanta verte tan asustado, es un placer, ya no eres nada, todo ha cambiado. Ahora yo soy el que tiene poder.

- Keith lo cogió del cuello y lo levantó varios centimetros.

Keith: Contigo voy hacer una excepción, no quiero tu sangre

Howard: ¿De que hablas?

- Keith apretó con fuerza la mano de su ex jefe se la acerco a la cabeza y apretó el gatillo, murió en el acto, Eileen gritó y corrió asustada pero el joven le volvió a cortar el paso, la cogió del brazo, mientras inspeccionaba la casa, al llegar a un cuarto en el piso de arriba, la tiró sobre la cama,abrió su armario, se dio cuenta de los muchísimos trajes que habían.

Keith: ¿Qué tenemos aquí?. Yo apenas puedo tener un traje y él tiene muchísimos

Eileen: ¡Por favor Keith! (Lloraba)

Keith: ¡Cállate!

Se puso uno de los trajes, era uno grisáceo oscuro, una camisa clara y una corbata oscura, mientras Eileen lo veía todo acurrucada el joven se vio muy favorecido por el traje, rompió sus gafas, realmente parecía otra persona con ese traje.

Keith: ¿Cómo me veo?. ¿Estoy bien?

Eileen: No me mates, no me mates …

Keith: ¿Qué no te mate?. ¡Tu has estado aprovechándote de mí! , creía que eras diferente, pero eres igual que todos.

Eileen: Lo siento mucho, por favor

Keith: ¿Que lo sientes?, ven

Eileen: ¡Keith!

- Ella se abrazó, el la miró como si toda su malicia se hubiera ido, ella sonrio, el la miró como un enamorado, y en ese momento con gran rapidez puso sus manos en el cuello de la joven y se lo rompió, fue al baño se puso algo de gomina y se fue de la casa sujetando con bolsas con trajes dentro.

Keith: Ahora que tengo este poder, el mundo sabra quien es Keith.

MYSTIC FALLS:

- Elena habia pensado durante toda la noche del sabado sobre Stefan, y apuntado todos sus pensamientos en su diario, a la mañana muy decidida, fue a la casa a las afueras del pueblo llamó al timbre y le abrió la puerta una chica exhuberante.

Lexi: ¿Si?

Elena: Perdon me abre equivocado

Stefan: ¿Quien es? (Se acercó a la puerta). ¡Elena!

Lexi: ¡Ah si que tu eres Elena!

Elena: Perdonad no quería interrumpir (Dió media vuelta para marcharse)

Stefan: No, no molestas pasa

Lexi: Me parece que ha habido un error Steff

Stefan: Pasa

Elena: ¿Seguro?

- Ella pasó, y los tres se sentaron en el sofa, ella estaba algo incomoda.

Stefan: Lexi es una vieja amiga mia

Lexi: Si conozco a Steff digo a Stefan de hace muchos años

Elena: ¿Tu tambien eres...?

Lexi: ¿Vampiro?, ¡Si!.

Stefan: Yo le dije que estaba por aquí, que pasara cuando quisiese.

Lexi: Stefan me ha hablado mucho de tí, y conociendole ha sido un paso muy dificil decirte lo que es.

- Enseguida se escuchó una voz.

Damon: ¿Que tenemos aquí?, si es el trio la, la, la

Stefan: ¡Damon!

Lexi: Puaj

Elena: ¿Que hace el aquí?

Damon: He decidido venir a casa de mi hermanito, ¿es algo malo?. Pero tranquilos ya me voy tengo cosas que hacer. ( Se dirigiá a la puerta para abrirla, cuando se giró de nuevo). Por cierto tu tia besa muy bien.

- Elena se levantó en un suspiro.

Elena: No te acerques a ella

Damon: ¿Sabes? ¡te pones muy guapa cuando te enfadas!

Stefan: ¡Damon dejalo¡

Lexi: ¡Sera mejor que te vayas!

Damon: Si me voy a ir, os dejo planeando como sacarme de Mystic Falls. Chao (Cerró la puerta)

Stefan: Ya se ha ido.

- Los tres se volvieron a sentar.

Stefan: Tenemos que hacer que Damon se vaya del pueblo

Lexi: No se ira por las buenas, lo sabes ¿no?

Stefan: Entonces habra que hecharle a las malas

Elena: ¿Te acuerdas lo que me dijiste ayer?

Lexi: ¡Ah se me olvidaba que tenia cosas que hacer!, nos vemos luego (Le guiñó el ojo). Encantada Elena (Mientras Lexi se subia a la habitacion de arriba)

Stefan: Si me acuerdo

Lexi: Mi respuesta es ...

- Elena se acercó a Stefan, los dos se miraron por unos segundos y se besaron dulcemente, mientras arriba se escuchaba un grito.

Lexi: Yuhuuuu, ¡ese es mi Steff!

Stefan: ¡Lexi no escuches!

Elena: je, je ( Estaba con la cara como un tomate)

Stefan: Perdonala, los vampiros tenemos un oido muy bueno.

Elena: Yo tengo que irme he quedado con Boonie

Stefan: Se lo dificil que ha sido para tí dar este paso, y estoy muy agradecido. Por cierto esta noche Lexi y yo hibamos a tomar algo, ¿te animas?

Elena: Vayamos poco a poco ¿vale?

Stefan: De acuerdo

- Elena sonrió timidamente y se marchó tocandose ligeramente el pelo antes de cerrar la puerta, poco despues Lexi volvió a bajar.

Lexi: ¡Uh! estas hecho todo un gigolo

Stefan: Ella es increible, no quiero que sufra.

Lexi: Se ve más fuerte de lo que crees

Stefan: Te has dado cuenta tu tambien

Lexi: Si ademas del parecido con Katherine, es alguien especial

Stefan: No te lo he preguntado que sabes de ellos...

Lexi: Uno de ellos murió en Inglaterra hace unos dias, parece ser que fueron dos cazadores

Stefan: ¿Quien era?

Lexi: Diría que era Redk

Stefan: Uno menos porque preocuparme

Lexi: Si pero aun asi, quedan muchos

- La noche se hizo en el pueblo, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline tomaban algo en un bar centrico.

Caroline: ¡Ha sido increible lo que has hecho Boonie!

Elena: Si lo que hiciste de las plumas fue..

Boonie: Todo es gracias a mi abuela, al principio creia que estaba algo loca, pero he comprendido que no

Caroline: ¿Matt lo sabe?

Boonie: ¡No!, no le he dicho nada

Elena: Por cierto ¿como va con el?

Boonie: Bien...

Caroline: ¡Chicas mirad el tio que hay allí!

Elena: ¿Quien?

Caroline: ¡Viene hacia aqui!

Elena: ¡Oh no!

- Ese chico era Damon.

Damon: Hola Elena

Caroline: ¿Os conoceis?

Elena: Ligeramente

Caroline: ¡Encantada yo soy Caroline!

Boonie: ¡Y yo Boonie!

Damon: Yo soy Damon

- Le cogió la mano a Caroline, y cuando se la estaba apunto de cojer a Boonie, su cara cambió.

Damon: Ha pasado algo

Elena: ¿Que?

Damon: Tengo que irme, disculpad

- Se levantó rapidamente de la silla, y Elena tambien se levantó, Damon corrió de manera normal, hasta llegar a un callejon, donde corrió con una velocidad sobrehumana, por todo el pueblo hasta llegar casi a su casa que vió a Lexi en el suelo con sangre en el suelo.

Damon: ¿Que ha pasado aquí?

Lexi: Han aparecido dos tios uno de color y otro con rubio, y tenían espadas, se han llevado a Stefan.

Damon: ¿Espadas?, ¡Mierda! ¡son Eric y Jules!

CONTINUARÁ


End file.
